Pilot
Pilot is the first episode of the first season of Man with a Plan, which was aired on October 24, 2016. It was written by Jackie and Jeff Filgo and was directed by James Burrows. Summary When her youngest child Emme starts kindergarten, Andi Burns goes back to work, forcing Adam, her contractor husband, to spend more time at home taking care of their three kids. Adam is clearly out of his element, while the kids want their mom back after spending only one day with their father. Cast and Crew Main * Matt LeBlanc - Adam Burns * Liza Snyder - Andi Burns * Jessica Chaffin - Marie Faldonado * Matt Cook - Lowell * Grace Kaufman - Kate Burns * Matthew McCann - Teddy Burns * Hala Finley - Emme Burns * Diana-Maria Riva - Mrs. Rodriguez Crew Directed by: * James Burrows Written by: * Jackie and Jeff Filgo Produced by: * Jeff Filgo * Jackie Fligo * Matt LeBlanc * Tim Kaiser * Suzy Mamann Greenberg * Michael Rotenberg * Troy Zien * Stewart Halpern-Fingerhut Gallery Pilot (episode).jpg Production When the pilot was first pitched the producers intended Adam and Andi to be secondary characters who provided humor around the other seven main characters, though by the time filming began they were a part of the core six. CBS Entertainment president was worried that the audience would see Adam was connected to his new friend Lowell on the first day of school, but the producers did not share the concern. A questionnaire was issued to the audience after the taping and the results sided with the producers. The series was known as I'm Not Your Friend during casting and at the time of the pilot, but was retitled Man with a Plan before broadcast. Trivia * According to the producers, a questionnaire regarding Adam's promiscuity was passed out at the taping of the "Pilot" at the request of CBS. Apparently CBS considered Adam was connected the new friend name Lowell on their first day of school. * Jenna Fischer originally played Andi Burns in the pilot episode, but she was replaced by Liza Snyder at the beginning of the second episode. Quotes : Andi: Okay munchkins, family meeting. Daddy and I have some exciting news. : Adam: That's right. So, Katie, put your phone away. Emme, don't pick your nose. Teddy, buddy, stop touching yourself. : Teddy: I wasn't. : Adam: You had both hands in your pants, moving around down there like you're making origami. : Andi: No hands in pants, all right? Let's make it family motto. So, along with being over and school starting back up tomorrow, there's another chance happening in the family. I just got the official word and... I'm going back to work. : Adam: Yay! : Kate, Teddy and Emme: Yay! : Emme: What's your job? : Andi: It's the same job I had before you guys were born. I worked at a hospital, checking people's blood to find out what's making them sick. : Teddy: So you're a doctor? : Adam: (laughing) No. She's not a doctor. But it's very important work. : Andi: Anyway, Daddy's be taking you to school, picking you up, watching you until I get home, stuff like that. : Adam: Yeah, since I'm a contractor, I'm my own boss, so, I can work my schedule around you guys. : Andi: Look, all you guys need to know is, Daddy's in charge now. : Adam: That's right. : Teddy: Yeah! : Adam: Aw, bring it in. : Emme: I love you, Daddy. : Adam: Oh, you guys. We're have so much fun. : Emme: Can we get a puppy? : Adam: Sure : Andi: No! : Adam: No... : Teddy: Well, which is it? : Adam: Ask your mother. Not now. Do it later, when I'm not around. : Kate: Love you, Daddy. : Adam: See? Katie thinks I'm doing great already. : Andi: You can't trust a 13-year-old girl. She all whacked out on hormones. : Adam: Hormones? : Andi: Mm : Adam: My mom had those. She had to wear a patch just to keep from ripping our faces off. : Andi: I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm so excited. And guilty. An Happy (chuckles). And worried. : Adam: You know, they make a patch for that, too. Will you relax? Look I got this. Me and the kids have a blast together. I'm Daddy fun times. : Andi: Yeah, that's true. And I'll always be home in time for dinner. : Adam: Yeah. : Andi: I mean, it... it's not like I'm a doctor. : Adam: Come on, honey, this was always the plan when Emme started school full-time. Remember? Plus, we're gonna need the extra money for college. Based on their ability to flush a toilet, I'm not seeing scholarships. : Andi: You're right, it's fine because you are a great dad. : Adam: Oh... : Andi: And it means so much to me, you stepping up like this. : Adam: Oh, well, I'm happy to do it. : Andi: Mmm... : Adam: And I'm not looking for any kind of reward. Unless... you were thinking about something, in which case, who am I to say no? : Andi: Don't worry. You're gonna get the reward. : Adam: We're talking about the same thing, right? : Andi: You'll find out tonight. ---- Episode Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1